1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a collapsible shipping container utilizing standard box making equipment manufactured from material such as paper, corrugated board, and corrugated plastic, and in particular, to a package that employs a tensioned film system, that holds a product hammock style, between two layers of film and/or between a film and a wall of the package.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous variations of boxes that employ a hammock like structure to cradle a product within the box. However, there is still a need to design a box that provides the combination of low cost, ease of manufacture, ease of transport to an end user, ease of use from the end user's standpoint, and which provides a required level of cushioning.